


Rule number one

by angge_fernandez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, 3racha overworks themselves again, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Insecurities, Negative Thoughts, breakdowns, doubts, i hope you like though, i love them uwu, the members babysit 3racha basically, these bois deserve the world, this is just fluff with a little bit of angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angge_fernandez/pseuds/angge_fernandez
Summary: 3racha overworks themselves and the rest of the members step in to make sure they don't collapse from fatigue.





	Rule number one

Chan sighed for the 13th time that day as he hastily crossed off the line he's been writing for the past 15 minutes. To say that he is having a writer's block is an understatement. His head felt like a balloon. There's nothing in it but air. Chan buried his face in his hands with a slight groan. He's been sitting in front of his desk in his room for the past 12 hours. His goal was to finalize 3 songs in 1 sitting and get started on a new batch of lyrics. He managed to finish finalizing 2 of the songs. When the last song came, he started losing focus and tried working on lyrics instead. Obviously, that wasn't doing too well either.

Chan stared at his notepad in front of him. So far, the whole page was filled with nothing but hasty writings and lines that were crossed off. He was able to formulate a good concept a few minutes ago but he couldn't get himself to express his thoughts properly. It's like his vocabulary suddenly turned into a toddler's. Chan gripped his pencil harder and tried to think of new words to express his thoughts. But he all got was a buzz inside his head. The blonde male didn't notice that he was already digging his pencil onto his notepad until he heard a snap. Chan blinked for a few seconds before gently placing his pencil back down on the desk with a sigh.

 

 

 

"5, 6, 7-"

Changbin counted with a deep breath for every time he lifted the dumbells. He was heavily drenched in sweat and his breathing pattern sounded erratic. He wanted to put the dumbbells down and give his muscles a break, but he couldn't. He was too frustrated with himself to let himself even get a little bit of rest.

_'You don't deserve a break Seo Changbin. Keep going.'_

Changbin took a deep breath before going back to counting again. He knew it was unhealthy to overwork himself like this. But he couldn't bring himself to stop. He's making this as sort of a punishment. Why, you ask? A few hours ago, he was supposed to finish the song Chan asked him to finalize. But he failed. Rather than making the song better, he made it worse. He didn't like the way it sounded and the flow of the lyrics sounded off to him. Overall, it was lacking and it was a disaster. A lot.

Changbin shook his head and focused at the task on hand. _'You'll stop when you get to 70 on both arms. Understand Seo Changbin?'_. Changbin heaved as he continued lifting the heavy dumbbells.

 

 

 

_'Just one more time Han Jisung.'_

Jisung huffed as he pushed his hair back to prevent it from sticking to his forehead due to the sweat building up. He ran to his phone and played the song from the very top before bolting to his place again to not miss the intro. He danced through the whole song with as much energy and power as he can.

Jisung groaned. That _one_ part. That one part that he just couldn't get right. He's been doing it over and over for the past 3 hours but he can't get his body to do the part. His brain already knows how to do it, he's been nagging his body for 2 hours but his body isn't cooperating with him. Jisung sank down to the floor, his hands holding his body up. He was tired. He was drained. He was dehydrated. His body was aching. His muscles felt like it was on fire. His bones felt like they were about to snap. Yet after all the tiredness he felt, _he pressed play one more time_.

 

 

 

Chan jumped when his phone started ringing beside him. He dropped his pencil and picked up his phone, answering after seeing the caller ID.

"Woojin-ah."

"Yah, Chan-ah, where are you??"

Chan's brows furrowed, "At the dorm why??"

Woojin groaned, "You're still not done writing??"

"...Wait how'd you know??"

"I don't. But now I do."

Chan winced. He knew how Woojin felt about him writing too much especially on breaks. When Woojin left this morning, he was already writing. It's almost sunset and he's still writing.

"Me and Jeongin are on our way home. Just letting you know."

Chan hummed, "You two get home safe okay?

Jeongin and Woojin left to hang out at the mall. Initially, Chan was supposed to come with them since Woojin pleaded telling him that he needed a break. But the blonde male suddenly had the urge to write and he's not passing up an opportunity of good ideas. Woojin was disappointed and left the dorm with a pout on his face. Chan felt guilty because he was the cause of that pout, but he really didn't want to leave. Either way, if he did come with the two, he'll probably just be on his phone trying to put some lyrics together which really won't make any difference.

 

 

 

"He's been working out for 5 hours already, this isn't healthy for him."

"I know. Should we step in?"

Hyunjin and Felix stood outside the glass doors, watching Changbin work himself to death. They went straight here when Changbin texted Felix that he'll be in the gym for a while. Felix knew something was up because Changbin only went to the gym every Tuesday and Thursday. If he goes to the gym any other day, then they know something is wrong.

The two exchanged glances before pushing the glass doors open and headed to where Changbin was sitting.

"34, 35-"

"Changbin hyung."

Changbin stopped when he heard Felix's voice and looked up at the younger, "What?"

Felix frowned as he heard how fast and deep Changbin was breathing. They should've stopped him hours ago, but the older looked really frustrated. So they waited. Which was obviously a terrible idea.

"It's time to go home." Hyunjin spoke gently

Changbin shook his head, "I haven't reached 70 yet. Just a few more."

Felix sighed, "Hyung, your arms look like they're about to explode. Why are you pushing yourself so much? What's wrong?"

Changbin chuckled, "There's nothing wrong. I always work out."

"Not on Mondays."

Changbin looked at Hyunjin, "Wait isn't it Tuesday?"

The 2 frowned, "That's a sign for you to go home and get some rest. I'm not asking again Seo Changbin."

Changbin stared at Felix's stern look. The younger was undeniably adorable. But whenever he turns serious, he looks really scary. Changbin couldn't do anything else but sigh. Hyunjin gently took the dumbbells from Changbin and put it back on the rack.

Felix softly held Changbin's hand, "Come on hyung. Let's get you home."

 

 

 

Jisung was about to get to the difficult part when the music suddenly stopped. He turned around to see what happened and saw Minho and Seungmin standing by the system with his phone in Minho's hand.

"Hyung what are you doing? I was just about to do the jump." Jisung said, pushing his hair back as he tried to even out his breathing

Seungmin shook his head, "No, enough of that. You're going home now."

"It's still early though."

Minho and Seungmin looked at the rapper with a weird look, "You've been here for 7 hours."

Jisung frowned. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 10. So he hasn't been here for only 3 hours. It was actually 7 hours.

"Oh."

Minho rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Oh. Come on."

Seungmin went to fix Jisung's things while Minho took out his face towel and started wiping Jisung's sweat.

"Hyung please let me stay a few more minutes. I just really want to get the jump part."

Minho shook his head with a stern look, "Jisung you are in no shape to practice that part properly. I understand if you wanna get it fast, but I can't let you kill your body like this."

Seungmin walked up to them and pressed an opened bottle of water to Jisung's lip, "It took a while before most of us got that part hyung, don't rush yourself."

Jisung swallowed before a frown showed up on his face, "But I'm the only one who hasn't got it yet." Jisung looked down as he mumbled those words

Minho's face softened, "I'll teach you tomorrow I promise. But for now, please rest your body. Your hands are shaking."

Jisung looked down and saw that his hands were twitching. He sighed before looking up at the two and nodding at them timidly.

"Good. Now let me finish drying you off first."

 

 

 

"Chan, we're back!"

Woojin and Jeongin took off their shoes and placed the plastic bags down in the kitchen. Woojin gasped when Chan entered the kitchen. His hair was all disheveled, his eyes were all red, his lips looked chapped, and even his shirt was on backwards.

"Oh Channie, what happened to you?" Woojin felt his worry meter go past it's highest level

"Hyung did an apocalypse break out in your room??" Jeongin commented, slowly approaching the older

Chan chuckled, "You guys are overreacting. I don't look that bad."

Jeongin opened his phone's front camera before facing it towards Chan, "Your shirt is on backwards."

Chan went silent for a few seconds, "Actually an apocalypse did break out in my room. I'm the last man standing."

Woojin shook his head disappointingly, "You go get a shower. We'll get the food ready, okay?"

Chan didn't bother fighting back and just nodded, knowing fully well to never argue with a worried Woojin.

 

 

 

"Wah, that was some good food." Felix said as they walked out of the restaurant

Hyunjin suggested they all eat first before heading home so Changbin could shower immediately and just get some sleep. Eating kind of became a struggle for Changbin. He could barely lift his chopsticks because his arms hurt too much. So Felix and Hyunjin took turns on feeding Changbin who was beet red the whole time. To Changbin's luck, they were the only ones there in the shop so no one was able to witness the shame he experienced aside from the workers who luckily didn't even spare them a glance.

"How's your arm hyung?"

Changbin turned to Hyunjin, letting out a small smile, "It's fine."

"Oh yeah?" Felix smirked

Felix reached out and raised Changbin's arm. Changbin yelped in pain and tried pulling his arm away. Hyunjin laughed as Felix dropped the oldest's arm.

"Next time you lie, the consequences will be worse." Felix threatened, pointing his index finger at Changbin

Changbin pouted, "Whatever."

"So what's bothering you?" Hyunjin glanced at Changbin, his expression turning serious

Changin's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Your weekly schedule at the gym is every Tuesday and Thursday. If you go to the gym and it's not any of those days, then something is definitely bothering you. So what is it?" Felix looked at him with a worried look on his face

Changbin smiled at the cute observation, "Nothing's bothering me."

Changbin flinched when Felix aimed for his arm, "Okay, okay, okay! I'll tell you!"

Felix smiled triumphantly, "You should seriously learn to never lie to Felix."

Changbin groaned, "Now I have."

 

 

 

"Sungie, do you want to eat something?"

Jisung shook his head, "No thanks Minnie, I'm okay."

Seungmin looked at Minho with a frown on his face, "Sung-ah, you haven't eaten anything since this morning. You have to eat something. Come on."

Before Jisung could argue, the 2 were already dragging Jisung to the convenience store. Upon entering the store, Jisung felt his stomach grumble. Seungmin chuckled while Minho glanced at him with a teasing look. Jisung looked away and admired how nice the shelves looked. After a few minutes, Minho and Seungmin checked out lots of food. Jisung stared at the food with wide eyes. Can they finish all that?

"Why'd you guys buy so much food?" Jisung asked as they sat on of the tables in front of the store

"You need to recharge your body. Eat up."

Minho handed Jisung most of the food. Jisung looked down at his pile of food before glancing at the 2 who only got themselves sandwiches and fruit drinks. Jisung gave Minho a poker face.

"Hey, whatever you don't finish will be taken home. Don't force your stomach." Seungmin said after swallowing his food

Jisung glanced at the food in front of him before taking the sandwich and actually started eating.

 

 

 

"How's the new songs coming up?"

Chan glanced at Woojin as he downed his glass of water, "It's uh.. going great."

Jeongin glared at the leader, "May I please smack you?"

Chan looked at Jeongin in surprise, "What??"

"Go ahead Jeongin."

Jeongin smacked Chan's arm as soon as he heard Woojin's approval. Chan groaned as he rubbed the sore spot in his arm.

"What'd you do that for???"

"For lying." Woojin deadpanned

Chan became silent before sighing, "Okay I'm having trouble with the song."

Chan quickly replaced his frown with a smile, "But I promise I'll work on it after this."

Woojin and Jeongin exchanged glances before Woojin stood up. Chan was confused as to where the older was headed. He was shocked when Woojin suddenly sat beside him and pulled him into a tight hug. Chan didn't know what was going on. But he loved it. He sighed contently before burying his face deeper in Woojin's chest, inhaling his scent. Jeongin smiled before standing up. He kissed the top of Chan's head then proceeded to clean up the dining table. Woojin adjusted Chan a little then carried the younger to his room. Chan didn't even bother arguing, letting himself go limp in Woojin's arms. He felt safe and protected. It was amazing what Woojin can do to him with just a simple hug.

Woojin carefully set Chan down on his bed and laid down next to the blonde male. Chan immediately snuggled into Woojin, embracing his warmth. Woojin chuckled and ran his fingers through Chan's hair which immediately helped Chan relax even more. After a few more minutes, Jeongin entered the room quietly. Woojin silently gestured for Jeongin to lay down next to them. Jeongin complied and settled down behind Chan, wrapping his arms around the older. Woojin carressed Jeongin's head with his other hand as the three laid in silence.

"Channie hyung..."

Chan quietly hummed indicating that he was listening to whatever Jeongin had to say.

"I just want to say thank you for always writing good songs for us. You, Jisung hyung, and Changbin hyung." Jeongin mumbled against Chan's shirt

Chan opened his eyes, staring at the wall in front of him as he registered Jeongin's words.

"Please don't push yourself too hard. The stays are worried about your health, and so are we. It's not wrong to give yourself a break hyung."

Woojin felt something wet against his chest. He looked down, confused, until he realized Chan was crying. Chan bit his lip as he kept preventing himself from breaking down in front of his members. He's supposed to be strong in their eyes. He can't cry. But hearing this from the maknae made him want to just cry right there. It felt nice to know that others appreciate what he does.

"Please don't think you failed us hyung. You're the member I idolize the most. I just want you to know that." Jeongin mumbled as he intertwined his fingers with Chan's

Chan buried his face in Woojin's chest as he squeezed Jeongin's hand, letting the younger know that he appreciates it.

"And just because you're the leader, doesn't mean you can't be weak." Woojin glanced down at Chan

Chan squeezed Jeongin's hand tighter as he bit his lip harder, "Let it out Channie."

And he did.

Chan let out a sob. It was tiring. Acting tough and becoming everybody's pillar was tiring. Chan loved taking care of his members and producing. But everybody needs a break sometimes. He also wanted to be taken care of. He also wanted to feel free even just for a little while. Everybody is bound to break. And it's okay. It's okay to take a break. Because you'll be stronger than ever once you come back.

Jeongin smiled as he hugged the older tighter, "Just let it out hyung."

 

 

 

"So what's wrong?"

Changbin fiddled with his fingers as the 2 main dancers looked at him. Felix and Hyunjin didn't say anything else. They didn't want to rush the older and just let him take his time. After a while, Changbin finally spoke up.

"There's this song Chan hyung wants me to finalize. But instead of making it better, I made it worse. The lyrics sounded weird and the melody sounds annoying now. I felt like a failure. I treated my work out earlier as a punishment... for, you know.. not doing better."

Hyunjin and Felix felt their heart ache at the other's words. Until now, Changbin is still doubting his abilities. He may not seem like it because of the cool façade he puts on, but Changbin is actually a vulnerable person who doubts his abilities all the time.

Changbin looked at them with a smile, "That's just it. No big deal." Changbin shrugged it off with an awkward laugh

Felix reached out, holding Changbin's hand tightly, "Hyung..."

Changbin frowned when he heard the sadness in Felix's voice, "Please don't do this ever again. Just because you can't make one song better doesn't mean you should punish yourself."

Changbin looked down, "But I deserve it. I'm a failure. One stupid song, and I can't even get it right-"

Hyunjin put his finger on Changbin's lips, immediately shushing the older, "One setback doesn't make one a failure. Mixing the wrong colors doesn't make one a bad painter. Putting too much salt doesn't make one a bad chef. Not understanding a lesson doesn't make one a bad teacher. Not being able to finalize one song doesn't make you a bad producer. Don't get caught on one mistake. The only thing you can do is acknowledge it and push yourself to do better to not make the same mistake. Don't ever feel bad about something like this. Okay?"

Tears streamed down Changbin's face as Hyunjin's words registered in his brain. Hyunjin quickly wiped them away. Changbin leaned into Hyunjin's hand, feeling the warmth of the younger's hands on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I probably look stupid right now." Changbin sniffled as he laughed, wiping his cheeks

Felix stood up and sat beside Changbin before pulling him in a hug, "Don't apologize for being human hyung. Just let it out."

Changbin didn't fight it and hugged Felix back. Changbin felt another pair of arms wrap themselves around him. Hyunjin intertwined his and Changbin's hands as the three of them hugged in the bench at such a cold night. Despite the coldness, all they felt was warmth. Warmth that they gave each other. Warmth that reminded them that were was someone there for them whenever they needed comfort.

 

 

 

"Gosh this baby."

Minho and Seungmin laughed as they admired the way Jisung softly snored on Minho's back. Halfway through the walk, Jisung started slowing down, his eyes beginning to droop. Minho knew he won't last long so he decided to carry Jisung back to the dorms instead.

"I hope he doesn't do this again. Overworking is such a thing in this team huh?"

Seungmin snorted, "It's not like you don't overwork yourself too."

"Yeah but this is about you guys, not me. Stay on topic Seungmin."

Seungmin rolled his eyes. Everyone in the team scolds the others for neglecting their health or overworking themselves, but the same people who does the scolding also tend to neglect their own health. Funny huh?

The 3 of them soon got to the dorms. Minho and Seungmin tried their best to stay quiet as they entered the dorm knowing some of the others are probably already asleep. Seungmin crouched down and took off Jisung's shoes. Minho headed to the younger's room and gently set him down on the bed. Minho took off Jisung's coat, which was obviously hard. He didn't want to wake the younger up.

Minho successfully took off Jisung's coat and put a blanket over Jisung's thin body. Minho frowned. He just noticed how much weight Jisung actually lost. It made him sad to see Jisung work himself to death. And Minho barely noticed it. Minho turned around as he took off his coat, ready to head to his room when a voice called out to him.

"Hyung?"

Minho turned and saw Jisung sitting up with his eyes all droopy.

Minho hurried over to the younger's side, "Hey buddy, go back to sleep. You should get lots of rest."

Jisung pouted, "Please stay?"

Minho's face softened. How can he deny such an adorable request from an adorable baby?

Minho slid under the covers, settling down beside Jisung. Jisung wrapped an arm around Minho as the older hugged him back. Jisung smiled and let himself relax under Minho's arms. The door opened slightly, Seungmin poking his head in to see if Minho successfully put Jisung to bed.

"Seungminnie." Jisung whined

Seungmin understood and entered the room, closing the door before heading to the bed. Jisung patted the space next to him. Seungmin followed Jisung's request and laid down beside Jisung. Jisung sighed contently as he felt his members' warmth beside him.

"Sungie-ah." Minho called out

"Yes hyungie?" Jisung mumbled, his words coming out slurred

"Promise me you'll never overwork yourself like that again."

Jisung laughed, "I can't hyung. There are promises I can't keep."

Minho and Seungmin glanced at each other with worried looks on their faces. Jisung sounded like he's in a daze. He's too sleepy. Which means it's impossible to get something out of him tonight.

"Hyung please. I don't like it when you're like this."

Jisung's eyes snapped open. He was brought back to reality when he heard Seungmin's voice crack. Jisung slowly turned around to face Seungmin. He cupped the younger's cheek, looking into his eyes.

"Don't cry Minnie. Hyung is sorry for worrying you like that." Jisung felt his eyes tear up

Seungmin shook his head, "Just promise me you won't overwork yourself anymore."

Seungmin looked at him with hopeful and teary eyes, Jisung couldn't find it in him to deny the younger's request. Jisung nodded and kissed Seungmin's forehead. Seungmin smiled and snuggled against Jisung's chest. Jisung smiled as he carressed the other's head lovingly. Jisung felt a kiss from the top of his head. He smiled before leaning his head back, letting it rest against Minho's chest. The 3 of them laid down in silence until it was broken when they heard the door opening, hearing Changbin whining at Felix about his arms. Minho mentally groaned. He and Seungmin worked hard to enter the dorm without making the slighest bit of noise then Changbin, Felix, and Hyunjin was just going to come in and ruin it. So much for acting like spies.

 

 

 

"Well good morning."

Chan laughed as he sat down in the dining table with Jisung and Changbin following behind him.

"How was your sleep?" Woojin asked

The 3 producers smiled, "Probably the best I've had in a while." Jisung said

"Yeah, it felt nice to sleep like that again."

"Yeah, tell that to my soaked shirt." Woojin teased

Chan felt his cheeks turn red, "Blame Jeongin, he's the one who made me cry!"

Jeongin raised his hands in defense, "Is it bad to show my love to you?? That's the last time then."

The others laughed as Jeongin playfully turned away from Chan. Chan giggled and tackled Jeongin, pulling him in a bone-crushing hug.

"I think I speak for everybody when I say 3racha should be under a few rules." Seungmin said with one eyebrow raised

Changbin's brows furrowed, "Rules? What rules?"

Felix raised a hand, "I'll put up the first rule. Rule number one, overworking is strictly prohibited."

The others immediately agreed but Chan, Changbin, and Jisung tried to argue.

"We so do not overwork ourselves!"

"Yeah it's just a little bit of work!"

"It's not harming us at all!"

Changbin flinched as Felix aimed at Changbin's arm again, "Okay, okay! Rule number one is understood!"

The others laughed as Felix smirked at Changbin while the older had a scowl on his face. They already knew about Changbin's arms, Hyunjin is even feeding him right now. The morning went by just fine with them just talking and laughing. At least now 3racha has learned their lesson (especially Changbin) to never overwork themselves and taking a break is always okay. And that it doesn't make us a failure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this uwu. Please anticipate my next few works and leave some kudos. ^^ I'd also love to hear your opinion~


End file.
